Mine
by DarkestBeforeDawn1980
Summary: Drabbles between Sheamus and Bad News Barrett. Pre-slash. Slash. Sheamus/BNB. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the shortest thing I've ever wrote, but I like it. XD It's a Drabble about Sheamus and Bad News Barrett, because as of lately there just aren't enough slash with Wade in anymore. I'm also working on a side project for Wade and a certain former leader of the Shield, so keep your eyes pealed for that at the end of the six weeks summer holiday ;) I also plan on writing more Sheamus/Wade in the future because I don't know if it's just me, but they're extremely cute together :)**

**Warnings: Pre-slash. Drabble. Short, as in really short, story ;)**

**Pairing: Sheamus/Wade. Ish. **

**Title: **Mine.

People watched Wade closely in pubs; lads and birds both - their eyes travelling along every curve of the former bare knuckled fighter's body - and yet Wade never notices.

Sheamus notices. At first he's amused at Wade's oblivious ways. For someone so bothered by the way he looks, and the fact that he spends so much time in front of a mirror to make sure he looks the best he can; why wouldn't the Irish man find it strange and yet amusing? Wade Barrett was completely unobservant about personal matters.

Then Sheamus will frown, almost in a sad, regretful manner; Wade must be so lonely. Never having the warmth of another body against his own, the gentle touch of a lover, the smooth kisses trailing along his sensitive flesh - or being able to be safe in the protective arms of someone he cared deeply about - never hearing the words "I love you." Never having his needs, desires or wants for filled.

And then, Sheamus is happy, pleased even; let them watch! Let their eyes roam over every inch and curve of Wade's body. Let them lick their lips, wanting Wade underneath them. Let their body ache for the succulent creature known as Bad News Barrett.

Let them notice Wade's lean, toned body; the sparkle in his beautiful green eyes - the way he tilts his head and laughs or cracks a funny joke - his clear, soft features making even the strongest of men crumble with need and want.

It allows Sheamus to smile, necking back his pint before he finally walks over and slings his arm around Wade's shoulders, pressing the Brit against the side of his chest as he holds him in his arm - because it makes Sheamus laugh as he exclaims - even if it's simply in his mind:

_Mine! _

**A very short drabble there, but thank you for reading and if you liked it please leave a review XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't ask me why but I've decided to continue this story of drabbles XD**

**Mine. Chapter Two: **You're Mine, Alright?!

Wade watched as Sheamus laughed happily; oblivious to the younger males prying eyes. Or maybe not, the paler man always had a way of knowing that Wade was watching him.

The other Irish men around the pub gave Wade weary looks of disgust and hatred– it wasn't hard to figure out that they didn't like him as they glared at Wade as he sat in the corner of the bar with an untouched pint in his hands as he watched the elder man he had came in with.

Wade tried to tell himself that it didn't matter. After all, Sheamus loved him...right? However- the longer Wade watched him with his fellow Irish men, the more doubt he felt take over him. Wade had not seen him laugh and smile so much since the time they had arrived.

He was jealous...

Bad News Barrett was jealous. He didn't know why but he hated it. Wade knew he shouldn't be jealous. Sheamus needed this time to be with his old friends and family. Wade should be glad to see him so happy like this, but he hated the way they looked at him. Judging him; eyeing him as though he was their worst enemy.

Wade continued to watch as a short male got closer to Sheamus, he could feel rage mixed with jealously building up inside of him.

He couldn't take it anymore.

It was not his best idea, in fact he could hardly go out for a week after doing it in embarrassment. But jealously took over, his heart pounding in his chest as he walked over, pushing passed the Irish men who grunted in response as Sheamus turned around and smiled brightly at his young lover.

"Alright fella? Yer ready tah –"

Wade cut him off, taking hold of Sheamus' cheeks before kissing him, his arms slipping around his shoulders as the kiss was depended. The Celtic Warrior was surprised, shocked even when Wade finally pulled away, hearing the men and women around them gasp and some even whistle as Wade breathed in – his green eyes looking directly into Sheamus' light blue ones.

"You're mine, alright?!"

**Cheers for reading and thank you for the reviews so far. ;) There might be more chapters (drabbles) to this story in the future, but I don't know yet :)**


End file.
